¿Puedo besarte?
by Headless Angel
Summary: —¿Entonces? —No te odio. B-baz... Creo que, bueno, medio me gustas.


Baz

No llevo aquí ni un día y ya tengo a Snow pegado a mis talones. Me siento agotado en lo físico y en lo mental, mi pierna sigue en recuperación y tengo muchos trabajos pendientes. No estoy de humor para sus juegos.

Es extraño que no me haya seguido a las catacumbas. Lo cierto es que él también se ve demacrado. Quizá esta tan cansado cómo yo y no tiene ni la energía suficiente para ir hasta allá. Tampoco yo la tengo, pero necesito beber sangre a diario si quiero recuperarme.

Sólo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir para siempre. O al menos doce horas. (Gracias a Crowley, mañana no tenemos clases.)

Al parecer, el destino tiene otros planes para mi. En cuanto pongo un pie en nuestra habitación siento cómo Snow cierra la puerta y me acorrala contra ella. Para este punto no sé si la situación es un castigo o un regalo.

Siento cómo sus manos se aferran con fuerza a mis hombros, pero su mierada esta clavada en el suelo.

—Anatema, Snow. ¿O estar tanto tiempo solo te hizo olvidarlo?

Simon

En realidad, no estoy seguro de porque estoy haciendo á sólo que quería asegurarme que en verdad era él. Quiero obligarlo a que me cuente todo.

¿Esta enfermo? ¿Estuvo conspirando? No tenerlo aquí me estaba volviendo loco. Al principio era sólo la ansiedad por saber dónde estaba. Conforme pasaron las semanas noté que era mucho más...

—No quiero hacerte daño. —Le digo.

Mi voz esta temblorosa y creo que estoy a punto de romper a llorar. Si él se da cuenta, jamás dejará de burlarse de mi. Soy realmente patético, estoy llorando por el bienestar de un chico al que estoy destinado a matar

Cuando miro sus ojos, que hoy se ven de un tono gris apagado, siento que algo se rompe dentro de mí.

—¿Simon... Estas bien?— Dice

Y su voz es tan suave y llena de preocupación que sé que no es la un monstruo, ni la de un villano. Es sólo la de un chico. Uno que esta roto por dentro. Justo como yo. No lo soporto más. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazo con fuerza.

Baz

Me congelo cuando Simon me rodea los hombros. No estoy acostumbrado a los abrazos y mucho menos si vienen de parte de quien estoy enamorado. Levanto los brazos y lo estrecho también. Él no se aparta.

Mi pierna enferma no aguanta el peso extra y empiezo a temblar. Intento separarme, pero él sigue sollozando y no me deja apartarme.

—No resistiré mucho de pie.— Una de mis manos le acaricia el cabello. — Necesito sentarme.

Se aparta, pero sólo un paso. Con la espalda recargada contra la puerta, me dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Él no pierde el tiempo. Apenas encuentro un punto cómodo se sienta sobre mi regazo sin pedir permiso. Tampoco es que me moleste tenerlo encima.

Entierra las manos en mi cabello, me abraza la cabeza. Mi cara queda presionada sobre su vientre y mis brazos le rodean la cintura. Simon sigue llorando y yo simplemente lo dejo hacerlo. Si esto es lo que quiere de mí, estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

A veces, sólo necesitas dejar salir con lágrimas todo lo que sientes. Y a alguien que este contigo mientras lo haces. También yo he empezado a llorar, aunque menos que Simon. Siento cómo su camisa se moja un poco.

Después de un rato, empieza a calmarse. Esta temblando, pero ya menos que antes. Lo separo de mi con suavidad. Tiene la cara enrojecida y sus ojos brillan. Me cuesta creer lo hermoso que se ve.

—¿Ya lo sacaste todo?—Le pregunto.

No puedo evitar que una de mis manos le acaricie la cara.

—¿Baz?

—Dime.

Simon se toma su tiempo para hablar. Supongo que esta buscando sus palabras. Esta vez no lo molesto por ello.

—No sé si confió en ti o si en realidad estas planeando algo contra mi pero... Te extrañé muchísimo. No verte me estaba matando, estaba tan preocupado por ti...

Eso es demasiado fuerte.

—¿Te has escuchado a tí mismo?

—Si, y no me arrepiento. Tampoco me importa si te burlas de mi. Me basta con tenerte dónde pueda vigilarte.

—Simon, eres todo un héroe.

Él me da una sonrisa triste.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No te odio. B-baz... Creo que, bueno, medio me gustas.

Veo cómo sus ojos se hacen aún más grandes con la confesión. No sé quien esta más sorprendido. Si él o yo mismo. Pero... Es imposible. ¿Cierto? No hay manera de que yo le guste. ¿O acaso...?

Simon.

Siento que estoy sonrojado. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? Estoy mal, mis pocas horas de sueño ya me están afectando. Y, sin embargo, todo lo que dije es verdad. Él me gusta y ni siquiera me importa si yo a él no. Me basta con que lo sepa. Eso es todo.

Me pregunto porque Baz no se burla de mí. Pensé que esa sería su reacción y ahora ya no sé que esperar. Empiezo a sentirme de muy consiente de sus manos en mi cintura. Me ponen nervioso, pero aún así no quiero que me suelte. Creo que podría permanecer aquí para siempre.

—Tampoco te odio. Así que... ¿Puedo besarte?

Baz

Es obvio que lo he tomado por sorpresa. Lo escucho chillar un poco. Le toma segundos reponerse, y luego, con un hilo de voz, asintiendo, dice:

—Esta bien.

Cierra los ojos y levanta un poco su boca entreabierta, me la esta ofreciendo, y, sus mejillas, están rojas. Es jodidamente adorable. Mi corazón se acelera sólo por verlo así. Mis manos le dan un pellizco en la curva de su cintura y él se estremece. Quiero convencerme de que esto es verdad.

¡Oh por Crowley!

Esto es el cielo. Quizá de verdad fallecí dentro del ataúd y todo esto son sólo fantasías de un chico muerto. No me importa lo que sea. Voy a disfrutar cada momento que tenga junto a Simon.

Simon.

Desearía saber en que esta pensado Baz. Este chico siempre es un enigma para mi.

Su respiración me acaricia la cara, es cómo la brisa del verano. Baz huele a su colonia y a sangre. Extrañamente, eso no me molesta. Es una mezcla familiar y embriagadora que me vuelve loco. Si él no me besa pronto, yo voy a hacerlo.

Entonces, su boca esta sobre la mía y, Merlin bendito, todo lo que me hizo esperar vale la pena.

Sus labios son bastante diferentes a cómo imaginé: Son suaves. Los mueve de forma firme, pero aún así se siente tierno. Es malditamente perfecto, como todo lo que hace. Me muerde el labio y abro la boca por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, le correspondo el beso moviendo un poco la barbilla.

Sus manos se pasean por mis costados y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no sé que hacer con las mías. Hago lo que me parece natural y las entierro en su cabello. Siempre me gustó su cabello: sedoso y negro cómo tinta. Mis dedos se deslizan con mucha facilidad.

Chupa un poco mis labios y se me sale un jadeo. Que vergüenza, esto nunca paso con Agatha. Poco a poco Baz me va acostando en el suelo. Pronto mi espalda esta presionada contra las baldosas y mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Baz separa nuestras bocas y se me escapa un quejido. Él sonríe con orgullo, quiero golpearlo. Debí saber que también convertiría esto en una forma de molestarme.

Pero sus labios empiezan a bajar por mi cuello y lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar. Nunca antes me habían besado en otro lugar aparte de mi boca. El frío de sus labios sobre mi piel ardiente me hace temblar. Sus manos están sobre mis hombros. Yo tengo las mías rodeando su cuello, para mantenerlo cerca.

Baz

La piel de Simon esta cubierta de lunares y pecas. Casi parece cómo si alguien lo hubiera espolvoreado con canela. En realidad, todo él huele cómo algo que podría comerme. Al menos, me gustaría poder cubrirlo de besos.

Mientras lo pienso, abro un poco su camisa y muerdo a Simon en el hombro. Aunque no con fuerza suficiente cómo para romper la piel. Lo escucho gemir suavemente y creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Dejo un último beso sobre la marca de mis dientes y luego me recuesto sobre el pecho de Simon. Él me abraza y sé que finalmente estoy en casa.

—¿Habias hecho esto antes?

Se que es una pregunta estúpida. Agatha fue su novia. Casi puedo escuchar su cerebro funcionando.

—Si. No.— Dice finalmente.

—¿Si o no?

—Si. No así.

Claro.

—¿No con un chico?

Simon se ríe y levanta mi cara para volver a juntar nuestros labios en un beso casto. Creo que se esta quedando dormido.

—No deseándolo de verdad.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

estuve escribiendo una serie de primeros besos para varias parejas. Aquí fue el turno de Simon y Baz.

Este es para HeyNoah

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
